Life mate from another world
by Red Tygon
Summary: A story I had wrote on Sofurry a few years ago, decided to upload it here to share. Usual disclaimers: I don't own any part of Okami or Wolf's Rain and belong to their respective developers. Warning! Contains violence and adult scenes. No under 18's past here got it?


**Life mate from another world.**

 _My take on an Okami crossover and Wolf's rain. Kiba from Wolf's Rain in this one!_

It was another beautiful day in the land of Nippon, trees blossoming, blue sky and a gentle breeze to keep things from been overbearing.

A beautiful white wolf passed through the village of Kamiki, accompanied amidst cheers from villagers as she passed them by.

"Thank you, thank you!" a green bug shouted as it bounced none stop on the wolf's back, basking in the moment even though the praise was toward the wolf.

The reason why the wolf was been cheered so much was because she was a goddess, to be more precise the sun goddess called Okami Amaterasu who had the power to wield nature and even change night to day through a divine instrument of hers called the Celestial Brush.

The cheer wasn't because she demanded it; on the contrary she didn't seem to be bothered as grass seemed to bloom with her every step she trotted.

She got the praise because she had performed miracles, restored the beauty of the land and in general, saved the entire continent of Nippon from a dreaded evil called Yami that had plagued the land with its evil.

What most people couldn't see on the wolf was her markings or divine instrument in the shape of a glowing green disk on her back that seemed to be shrouded in fire and hovered on her back.

She was easily identified though due to her radiant beauty and her self-appointed celestial envoy in the form of a wood sprite called Issun who was normally mistaken for a bug.

"Come on Ammy, what is the rush? We have all the time in the world and we may as well bask in the admiration of our fans" he said, using the nickname he used for her in a squeaky tone of voice, louder than one would expect from a creature no bigger than a small bug of sorts.

Okami just shook herself in response with a whine sound before going at a run towards a beautiful field called the Shinshu field.

"Alright, alright jeeze. What got you so worked up Ammy? You haven't been here long and already you want to start out and find trouble. Ahh, but those were the days when..."

As Issun kept rambling on, seeming to like the sound of his own voice Okami was making for a particular spot where there is a bend in the river.

"Huh, what the?!" Issun shouted as Okami dived in the river and had to clutch onto the wolf's fur to avoid been swept away.

It was there, what she had sensed on the celestial plane was still there as Issun's eyes bugged out as they made for a white wolf, almost as pure as she was though lacking her markings and bigger in size.

As Okami scooped up the wolf, she had to struggle for all she was worth because of the weight and size of the wolf.

Breaking the surface of the water Okami used one of her celestial brush techniques as she made a giant lily pad on the water out of no-where and set him down on it.

Resting her front paws on the edge of it, she leaped on and used another celestial power to make a wind that blew them to dry land.

"ptewy, that was unpleasant, YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME ya big furball, before diving in like that!" Issun ranted, turning red and brandishing a microscopic sword that upon slashing it seemed to have much more reach then it should have.

"Why I should..." he was cut off as a growling could be heard from behind them.

Issun's face went a comical sense of fear as he saw the much larger wolf standing up with a savage look on his face and teeth bared in a snarl. The look In its yellow eyes spoke of an instinct to kill as they was suddenly taken by surprise as he spoke, seemingly by thought as his mouth never moved.

"Where is Cheza?" he growled at them as Okami crouched in a wild feral style, more suited to a dog then a god.

"Um...did he just speak?" Issun said as the wolf's gender was confirmed at his deep voice, his face went a comical blank as the two wolves squared off against each other.

"I won't ask again, WHERE IS CHEZA?" he said in a threatening manner

"Uh, do you have any idea what this bozo is talking about Ammy?" Issun said, despite he knew he wouldn't get much in way of answer.

Letting forth a loud, high howl in answer Okami leapt at the strange wolf before he could get in a chance.

Seemingly on instinct he dodged her attack easily in what she hoped would let him know she wouldn't just sit there and let him threaten them and so back down. Instead, he went in as if to kill her as he lunged at her in savage, wild fury.

Managing to deflect his killing jaws, Okami barley had and time to react when he leapt over them and tried to attack from her flank as Okami bore her disk so that he hit that instead before attacking and sending him flipping.

"Good one Ammy I...whoa" Issun said in surprise as the white wolf spun in the air and leapt off of a tree, slamming into Okami and sending her sprawling on the ground.

"You can stop joking around now Ammy" Issun said in panic as the wolf came in for the killing blow...just to find he was now moving as if the air was made of treacle or syrup as Okami easily dodged him.

Landing with a growl he snarled "what in the hell was that?" as he readied himself for another attack on them.

"That was the Celestial brush, give it up fido you can't beat Okami, she's a god" Issun taunted him.

"Bullshit, there are no gods!" he yelled as he lunged again at her, this time been redirected mid-flight into a tree as a powerful gust of wind pushed him aside.

Twisting he bounded off the tree for another attack when he slammed into a tree that rose out of the ground.

"Please tell me it is over?" Issun said as he was a little shook up by the savagery of his attacks and was creeped out in general by the vibe he got from him.

As Okami dismissed the tree with a flick of her tail, they saw he had gone. As they heard a loud snarl, Okami quickly looked up with a loud swallow from Issun as they saw the wolf bearing down on them, having leaped high in the air and ready to kill again.

"Ammy!" Issun yelled as Okami used her power slash to swipe him aside, making a big cut in his white head.

"What the hell...a real...god?" he gasped as he laid still having exhausted himself and been too badly injured to go on.

"That sorted that demon in wolf clothing out huh Ammy? Come on lets go and leave the phony, any wolf that can speak like that has to be a demon" Issun said but to his surprise, Okami went up to him and conjured a bed of healing flowers round him.

"Why would you help a demon out Ammy? Don't tell me you have gone soft again just like you did when that nine tailed demon tricked you using that priestess? Well good luck cleaning up the mess you make cos I will have no part in it" Issun huffed as he turned his back and folded his tiny arms.

"Hey, he's waking up!" Issun said as he bounced in agitation "last chance Ammy before regrets" he cautioned as the large white wolf groaned.

"What the...so it wasn't all a dream then? And what do you think you are doing?" he mumbled when he saw the little sprite with his tiny sword to his throat.

"I'm glad you are awake finally" a voice rang in his head, a voice that seemed heavenly and lonely at the same time.

Looking at Okami, he said "did you...did you just speak to me?" he said as he struggled to get up only to be pushed back down by Okami with what could have been described as a puzzled expression.

"What are you talking about you flea bag? Ammy hasn't ever said a word in her whole life so how could she talk to you when...ohhh, I get it. You are trying a trick right? Well it won't work" Issun began ranting on "the great Issun will...awk" he said in surprise when Okami but a paw on him to shut him up.

"You can hear my thoughts can't you? Only a very special life form can do that, or one not bound by this planet" Okami spoke into his mind. "My name is Okami Amaterasu and I mean you no harm. You will have to forgive my Celestial envoy, he can be...rash and troublesome at times but he means well" she explained.

As her words seemed to sing into his mind he felt as if his mind was been seduced by her mind voice, "I...my name is Kiba" he said, instantly dropping his guard which was completely out of character for him.

"What on earth are you talking about?!" Issun said, having managed to break free from under Okami's paw. "Did you eat something funny, cos you are conversing with yourself; can you believe this guy Ammy...er Ammy?" Issun said as he looked at her to find that she was giving a lot of attention to him then she should otherwise.

"Don't tell me he can actually understand you?" he said in a voice of dismay before Kiba said yes and Okami barked in confirmation "It's not faaaair" he wailed as he bounced off into the distance in sulk.

Kiba wore a look of surprise on his face at this before Okami nuzzled him "don't mind him, he is just a little upset that you are the only one who can talk to me, he'll be okay" she mind spoke him as he seemed to melt into her nuzzle.

"You are a strange one though, I have never seen a wolf as big or who can talk so openly to other creatures. You even gave me, a goddess a run for her money" she said with her tongue sticking out of her mouth in a playful gesture.

Kiba couldn't help a smile at her expression, he seemed to feel a tug towards her and it was more than the fact that she was a goddess. She was beautiful as the sun with all that white fur and those red markings, but then he realised he had no memory of what had happened before.

"Where am I? The last thing that I remember was a girl named Cheza and then...argh" he growled as he dipped his head as if struck "I just can't remember" he growled in annoyance as he shook his head, dipping his tail. "I...I remember a girl named Cheza and something of a place called Paradise but the rest is a blank apart from my name".

"I am sorry to hear that Kiba, I hope that you can find the answer eventually.

As for where you are, you are in the beautiful land of Nippon where I keep watch over, I am known as the Sun Goddess. But don't think of me as such, I can be as much of a mutt as every other dog" Okami finished with a yip of laughter.

Kiba's eyes went into shock at hearing that she was The sun goddess, a wolf as well. It was his kind of goddess he had to admit, not the egotistical human version the humans seemed so fond of.

"It really is very beautiful on this land" Kiba said as he really took in the scenery this time, admiring the abundant wildlife, the plentiful greenery and the beautiful blossom trees.

"What is it like on the Celestial Plane, must be quite peaceful" Kiba said as he felt the stirrings of memories of a long and hard battle, of a time that was the opposite of this world in every way.

"It is, but a little dull to be honest with not too much to do other than frolic and play with my friend Waka, which is why when I sensed something amiss on the realm of mortals that I decided it would be nice for a little action" she ended the sentence with a swish of her white tail.

Okami inclined her head for them to set off as she went at a trot; Kiba stared on as grass grew in her wake, awed that this was all real.

Following her, he asked if this world had always been so full of beauty and life when she seemed to slow down at that "no...it hadn't. I had been slain and an evil darkness had covered the land. But I was revived and eventually restored thanks to help from my friends I made and eventually restored my powers". She closed her eyes as she remembered the fearsome demon Yami stripping her of all her powers and the near total darkness they had just escaped. If it hadn't been for Issun for instilling belief in the gathered people and collecting followers to give her power, she would most certainly have been beaten.

"It seems, we both have battle scars, I don't remember too much but from what I gather from fragments it wasn't pretty or nice at all." Kiba shuddered as he let a small whine escape against his will as he remembered great sorrow and sadness before he was startled out of his revere when she licked the side of his head "what the...uh what are you doing?" he said as he froze and felt his heart beat loud in his white furred chest, his ears flicking at the same feeling he remembered with Cheza.

"I'm sorry, I could sense your pain and was trying to help ease it" she barked in amusement when she saw his abashed look and bumped her side with his in a friendly gesture as they walked.

"Been a goddess can be lonely when no-one can understand you, it is only those on the Celestial Plane that can" she said as she stopped and dipped her head in sadness.

"O-Okami..." Kiba said before he surprised her with a lick of his own on her.

Okami gave him a wide eyed look and a flirtatious swish of her tail in his direction, she was really warming up to this strange, large wolf as more than just friendship blossomed in her heart. Been a god she could be male or female, but only after been reborn could she choose and she had not had the chance or the desire to have had fun with the other dogs she had encountered on the way.

But he was just so much stronger, seemed more powerful than an ordinary wolf, and damn was he handsome.

"Why not travel with me then, you just may find some way to get your memories back?" she said with a flirtatious nibble of his ear.

If a wolf could blush he would have then and there at this suggestive bit of flirting from her.

"But...you're a goddess, why would you travel with me?" he said in puzzlement, uncomfortable with her flirting.

Instead of giving a reply, she just yipped and started running across the Shinshu field with her tail high into the air, inviting him to chase that Kiba found irresistible.

There was something...familiar about all of this. About running across a field with another, or other wolves as game scattered in the wake of the two white blurs.

Looking over her back as they ran, Okami barked a yip with her tongue out at Kiba, he couldn't help but do so in return as he felt the joy and freedom of the moment overtake him. Kiba looked around as the world rushed by at the beautiful land with its greenery and the feeling of live, healthy and green grass beneath his paws. Kiba couldn't help a howl as he breathed deep of the unsoiled and pure air, matched with that of Okami's own joyous howl.

They ended up outside a dojo of some sort it seemed and Okami's ears perked at the sound of some grunts round the back.

Padding round with Kiba following cautiously they rounded into a training yard to find an old coot practicing "Okami, ahh there you are, my favourite pupil" he chuckled as she wondered up to him with a friendly butt of her head. "And I see you have a friend too" he said with another chuckle as he went to pet Kiba who just backed away with a snarl and show of fangs. "O-oh my, he isn't very friendly is he?"

"Kiba, behave yourself. This human helped me out and is a friend, so please just trust him" Okami said to Kiba with a chastising mind voice.

When Kiba remained in a defensive posture, with his fangs slightly bared still Okami moved over to his side and nuzzled him to calm him down.

Whipping his head to look at her, he saw a most tender almost puppy like look in her face as she comforted him.

Using this as an opening the old sensei stroked Kiba's head, bringing a startled whip around of his head and dug his teeth into his hand, bringing a scream of agony from him as he tore his hand away.

"KIBA, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE DONE?!" Okami shouted in his mind, causing him to reel from the tone of her voice.

Fragments of a man with a gun constantly chasing and shooting at them flashed through his mind as he turned around with flattened ears and sped off as fast as he could, leaping over a small pond and racing down the side of the large bit of raised land they was on in shame and panic.

Okami couldn't go after him as she had to see to the old man, using a Rejuvenation brush skill on his hand he turned his hand round with a look of awe, as if nothing had ever happened to it.

"What was that all about?" he asked as the old man managed to find his voice after a bit as he looked in the distance to where Kiba had raced off in.

Unable to mind speak him to reassure him, all Okami could do was nuzzle and lick his palm in canine comfort before racing on after him "he remembered something, I sensed it in the confusion in his mind, something painful that made him distrust humans" she thought as she raced on after him.

Okami searched for an hour as she frantically tried calling out in his mind but there was no response at all.

Nearing Kusa village she ran into, or more like across Issun who was sleeping in the shade of a plant.

Accidently stepping on him, Okami stopped as she heard his voice "OW, Whoever did that is going to be sorry for...huh, Ammy?" he paused in mid rant upon seeing her. A look of happiness crossing his face before feigning he didn't care (not that it mattered given his face was too small to see).

"Huh, so what are you doing here, where is mister perfect?" he said in a huff as he saw he wasn't with her.

Okami could only whine in desperation and dipped her head in sadness, but this told Issun as much as words could upon seeing her expression.

"I get it, so you had a misunderstanding and he ran off in confusion, am I right girl?" he said as he unfolded his arms and looked at her.

Giving a happy bark in confirmation Issun bounced onto her head before saying "forget about him Ammy, I could tell right from the beginning he was trouble so better off without right?" he said in a confident voice.

But when Okami sunk her head and gave a whimpering cry, Issun softened his tone with her "sigh, if he means that much to you girl then I have no choice but to help. Come to think about it I did hear some crazy talk from a pair of travellers about a large white wolf tearing up Kusa village. Could that be him?" No sooner had he said that when she set off as fast as she could, which was considerable speed at that as Issun had to grip hold for all he was worth onto her head fur.

"Whoa girl, just what is the...ruuuush?!" he cried as Okami put on an extra spurt of speed, racing faster than a horse could gallop.

Arriving at Kusha village, they had to pause in the midst of racing through the once beautiful village as bodies lay scattered around "what the hell could have done all this?" Issun said in disgust as they searched frantically for the culprit.

Hearing a familiar growl, they headed into the direction and found themselves at a terrible sight.

There was Kiba, with a bloodied white muzzle and a human's throat in his mouth, an evil look in his eyes as they glowed a faint red, a dark aura covering his white furred body.

"Ahh, Okami Amaterasu. It is good to see you again" he said in a voice filled with malice "did you think to have been rid of me so easily?" he said, pouncing her without warning.

"Err, Ammy? I don't think this is Kiba anymore" Issun said in panic as he slashed at Kiba's nose, causing a yelp of pain and for him to let go of her.

"Curse you, you little bug, you interfered last time but not this time" he snarled as Issun wore a blank expression.

"Last time? What are you...Ohh, you must be Yami? Still not had enough huh? Well, I'll put you to bed permanently" he said, leaping at Kiba with his tiny sword, just for him to be knocked Issun a good distance away with a powerful swipe from his strong paws.

Pouncing on him whilst Kiba, or rather Yami was distracted she pinned the larger wolf down in a snarl "Kiba, wake up, please!" Okami begged into his mind but just recoiled as her mind was lashed out at by the twisted darkness of Yami.

"Your friend belongs to me Okami, what are you going to do all by yourself and alone now?" he snarled in a maniacal, howling laughter.

Using her distraction to his advantage, he pounced on top of her, relishing as she squirmed and struggled in vain under the much heavier and stronger wolf.

"Kiba, don't let him control...agh" Okami cried out in mind speech as she suddenly felt Yami grasp hold of her mind.

"Stupid dog, you should have known better than that. Now your powers are mine" he growled and pounced on her, pinning her as she became weaker and weaker, stealing one celestial power after another until only two was left.

Just before he stole her remaining two powers, the Lunar and Sun power, she quickly used her Lunar power to turn day into night and then they was robbed of her, her crimson markings fading from her fur as she became as a normal wolf.

The powers that Yami stole for himself had caused his appearance to alter, black markings running through Kiba's fur with each acquired power. "What was that supposed to do, what did you hope to gain by bringing the moon out?" he laughed derisively.

Staggering to her feet, she managed a single long, loud howl as Yami walked up to her in a deliberately slow pace.

"Without your celestial powers you are nothing more than a worthless mutt, I think it is time to end your annoying existence" he said as he raised a large white furred paw slowly before it paused in mid step.

A voice echoed through Kiba's mind, a stirring of a memory..."Kiba...KIBA" the voice seemed to echo around his mind.

"Ch-Cheza?" he thought blurrily and struggled to regain his control as a white maiden with pink hair and red eyes came to his mind.

"NO, stay asleep...STAY ASLEEP YOU MUTT!" Yami screamed out as Kiba slowly woke up and, throwing his head back in a piercing howl, the darkness of Yami erupted from out of him in a dark stream.

"Get the hell out of my MIND!" Kiba growled as he pushed him out of his being, Okami's powers returning to her all at once.

Once he was fully expelled from his body, all that was left of Yami was a pitiful little demon, sprawled across the floor. "No...I was so close...yet again" he wailed as Okami stood there fully restored to her glory as her crimson markings returned in her fur.

"Shall we?" she mind spoke Kiba as he stood by her side.

"Yes!" he growled at the dark form as they both howled in unison with the moon empowering Kiba, the pair slashing through Yami.

Kiba sliced through the demon in a roar of anguish from it before Okami used her Deflector to cut into him. Poureing her sun goddess power into the disk, she caused him to literally dissolve as the fire around the disk blazed.

As Yami's screams subsided, Okami allowed herself and Kiba a moment to rest, Okami saw Kiba having a torubled expression before she went to comfort him. "Don't worry, I don't think we'll see any more of him now. And as for what you did, that wasn't you Kiba, so don't let it bother you" Okami said in as soothing of a mind voice she could manage.

Smiling softly at this, he suddenly remembered knocking Issun away.

With a knowing nod, they both set out to search for him.

The battle won, Okami and Kiba went in search of Issun as Okami was really worried about him.

Kiba had to sneak out after Okami due to been known by the rest of the villagers as the wolf that had attacked them.

After they met up, they headed in the general direction to find Issun sprawled unconscious "I think I prefer him this way" Kiba said with a chuckle.

Chuckling herself, Okami sniffed him and knew that he would be alright. She could have woken him up but had some other pressing issues to attend to.

Turning around, she was confronted by Kiba who was right in front of her "Kib..."Okami started to say but was cut off as he slurped the side of her muzzle, a wide look of surprise in her eyes.

"Okami, my memories have returned and I realise that I have to go back somehow to where I belong. If it is within your power to, would you be able to send me back to my time?"

"Yes...I think so" Okami said dully, ears going semi-flat as she had really come to like this wolf. He was so different and just looking at him sent her immortal heart pounding.

"I love you very much Okami, and I wish you could come and join us. But I know you also have a duty here and would never ask of you to abandon that. I...am bound to a duty, to friends I have left and also to trying to find paradise. I thought at first that this was but...I found out it is a beautiful place but it is not the paradise we were looking for. Ours is one only wolves can find and open" he said in a dull monotone that matched Okami's.

Okami gave an arch of her head as she felt a more affectionate lick on her chin and saw Kiba wearing a strange look. "But first, I want to leave with no regrets, and a possible gift" he said as he looked her deep in the eye.

Giving an excited yip, Okami bounced round him as she understood what he meant "oh Kiba, yes I would love to. It has been centuries since I last mated and that was only because I was desperate. But it feels genuine towards you" she said as she lapped at him back.

"Then I think we should try and make up for that" Kiba said with a gentle expression on his muzzle, as Okami rolled onto her back. Diving his muzzle into her white belly fur, he inhaled her scent before staggering backwards with a dazed expression on his face, his yellow eyes slightly dilated. "Is that how a goddess...smells like?" he said in a voice that seemed gentler and lighter than before.

"Well you pass the first test, most wolves would pass out from my scent" she said and added an amused yip as he went back in for another, longer sniff of her white belly.

Running his muzzle through her fur, he started lapping his through it, as he stopped to run his tongue through her hidden nipples beneath her beautiful white coat.

Yipping in surprise she wriggled on her back, arching herself each time he would run over a nipple teasingly. He had to pause for a minute as a white substance beaded one nipple "there is more than one reason I am referred to as 'mother to them all' you know?" she said in a sultry mind voice, becoming hazy with her own lusts.

Kiba licked his muzzle as the brief taste danced on his pallet before lapping his way up her body and stopped at her chest fur where it was even thicker before breathing into her, his breath a pleasant sensation through her fur to her skin.

Bending her neck downwards, Okami saw his eyes closed in bliss simply from her scent he was inhaling.

"Enjoying the smell?" she teased as she lapped at his own white head fur, bringing the first whine out of him she had ever heard.

Trailing his tongue up to her throat and stopping to lap there, Okami moved her head so that he was lapping at her muzzle as she started doing the same, the pair of them whining as wolf passion overtook them.

"Hold on a minute, I feel a little exposed here" Okami said, running her tail flirtatiously under his chin.

"Do...you want to stop?" Kiba asked in a disappointed voice having been enjoying himself in the moment.

"Silly, I am a goddess, I can just make us more private" Okami said as she used her celestial brush to make a small meadow spring up around them, replete with wild flowers as the tall grass hid them from view.

Kiba looked round and a memory came to mind as he thought of how barren and lifeless his planet was, wishing for the power to be able to do such a thing.

Sensing his sorrow, she said to soothe him "it will happen, don't worry. For now, enjoy the moment" she said before she rubbed noses with him.

Kiba stood stock still as she did this intimate act of love between wolves before he started to return it, feeling his problems melt for now in the passion of the moment.

Even her breath was heavenly as she breathed heavily on him, both tails wagging in a frenzy as they rubbed and licked each other.

"I think we are both in need of this moment, but let's just enjoy the build-up for now" Okami said in a voice that was becoming more blurred as her excitement built up.

As they crossed necks, Kiba gave off a soft whine and caught Okami smirking, she could just spy a long pink piece of flesh being Kiba's wolf penis, and what had made him whine was the feeling as a shard of grass rubbed over his growing, sensitive member.

"Feeling good are we?" Okami teased as Kiba uncrossed necks with her to try and lay down and cover it up.

"We need that to mate you know?" she said and in a more soothing voice said "it is okay, I know you are not used to feeling so exposed like this. You have nothing to worry about with me" she said, adding in a soft whine to help relax him.

Licking his white furred neck, he straightened and growled at the sensation building up in him, Okami felt her own vulva starting to drip with need and wanting. She might not be able to remember how long it had been when she last mated, but her body told her it was too long ago.

Kiba's mind fogged on over as her increasing scent made him start to act out of inborn instinct "Okami, I want you...now" he said as his tongue spilled out of his mouth, panting as he found himself short on breath.

Turning round, Okami had enough presence of mind to take her sun disk from her back to make the coupling easier.

Without the disk on her back she looked even more desirable as she raised her tail, her vulva swollen and needing something in it.

Giving a cheeky look over her shoulder she said "well, or does a goddess have to do everything herself?" as she made a gust of wind blow, causing Kiba to stagger forward been distracted as he was.

He found himself standing over her, his cock tip almost penetrating her puffy lips. Noticing the size difference, Kiba was worried of hurting her with his girth "what if I hurt you Okami?"

Backing into him, they both gasped in unison as they felt the first point of joining "just trust me...you can't hurt a goddess...like that" she mind spoke but received no answer as Kiba lost himself in the moment, his muzzle open for breath at the amazing sensation.

Step after shaky step Kiba entered more and more of her, her vagina contracting and pulsing to draw more of him into her as they both started growling in the pleasures of mating.

Unknown to them, a figure was watching from the grass, Issun had woken up and was watching with great interest.

"Damn, they're both just big fur balls yet...they are just so hot to watch" Issun said as he jerked himself off, the growls becoming more pronounced and louder as Kiba went deeper into her, his length been considerable as he was a lot bigger than her, yet Okami's passage seemed to just take it all so easily, rippling lightly as if it was adjusting itself.

"How...is this possible? I should at least be causing some discomfort but..." he was cut off as she moved herself back, sinking the last bit into herself just as the knot formed in Kiba's penis.

Kiba's eyes scrunched together as it felt as though electrical charges was running the course of his length.

Kiba pulled himself out as much as possible of his big length before his knot stopped him from going any further, sending a shiver of delight through Okami and that been sent across through her mind to Kiba.

Empowered by her pleasure as well as his own, he thrust on back causing them both to bark as she was stretched fully again and Kiba felt her massaging his own, they soon got into a steady rhythm as they lost themselves in their own paradise with each other.

They was just as two wolves lost in the throes of mating passion, licking, arching and nuzzling each other before, with an ear splitting howl they both came as Kiba's length filled her with his hot wolf seed and Okami's passage massaged and milked his pulsating shaft.

They lay there panting a while in the afterglow of mating as Okami arched her muzzle for them to lovingly lap at each other's muzzle, giving tiny growls of pleasure.

"That was wonderful Kiba...I haven't had one like that for as long as I can remember" Okami said as her mind sounded slurred, drunk on pleasure in the afterglow, making her vulva twitch around Kiba's shaft, milking yet more from him.

"I...can't remember ever having mated properly before...that was something" he said as his tongue lolled out, just for Okami to arch her head up and capture his thick canine tongue in her mouth.

Kiba looked surprised at first, but relaxed when she sucked gently on his tongue. Finding it pleasurable and distracted, he didn't notice her using her celestial brush as he suddenly felt revitalised again.

"What...how is that possible? I feel ready to go again!" he gasped as his cock pulsed along with Okami's ever hungry vagina as it pulled hungrily as if not satisfied and had a mind of its own.

"Surprised I could use it this way?" she said in a lust laden speech as Kiba started thrusting, feeling better than when he first mounted her. "Ooh, I did say I had some catching up to do" she howled in time with Kiba as she was filled yet again to the point that even his Knot couldn't keep it all in.

Okami's passage filled again and then some was forced out around his cock at the amount of cum, a bulge visible through her white fur from his pulsing cock, stretching it every time his member shot its load into her depths.

Slumping on her, she yipped happily as her legs wobbled under the strain of his weight and also from having overdone things a little too much.

Making some vines sprout from the ground to support him and relieve her, he opened one eye as he panted before saying "so that's what...sex with a goddess is like? I wish I could do it...more often" he said in a contented whine.

Smiling at this, a noise suddenly caught her hearing and looked in the direction of the noise.

A normal human might have missed it, but she had much better vision and spotted Issun as he blew his load at watching their mating.

Pausing as he was trying to capture his breath he said "uhhh...eheheh, er now a funny thing about this Okami is that, err, I got nothing" he ended lamely.

Okami smiled at him as she felt Kiba's length shrink in her and she gave him a sultry look "yeah, well I guess I kind of wish I had taken my opportunity when you shrunk using that mallet, I mean you are not bad for a fur ball" he said quickly before Okami licked him with the tip of her tongue.

For the first time Issun didn't say anything about how gross wolf spit was as he glowed red in a blush.

Cleaning each other off afterwards they made their way to a small spring that seemed to swirl gently of its own accord "this is a divine spring, I can use it to make a portal that will take you back Kiba" Okami said softly into his mind. "Picture what your planet is like and I'll be able to open up a portal to it".

"I...think I can...there" he cried as he fixed a run-down in his mind where he had first met his friends the other time around.

As an image appeared in the pool, Kiba stared into it as if loath to leave before saying "I don't want to leave here...Okami. You and this land is just too good to be true, but I know there are others who depend on me" Kiba said, nuzzling her with a soft whine.

"Kiba...when you go you will forget about all of this, but be reassured one day, we'll meet again, but until then my power will guide you" she said. With that she started glowing, and as it intensified it engulfed Kiba, making him close his eyes.

"Wow Kiba, looks cool on ya" Issun said with a smirk as Kiba looked himself over, only to find that he now had a red crescent shape on both sides of his fur.

"Okami, I can't one of your powers. I am grateful but you need them more" Kiba protested only to be silenced with her lapping at his muzzle.

"Don't worry Kiba, when you no longer have need of my power, it will return to me. But until then, let the moon come to your aid whenever you are in need of it. You won't remember how you got it but it will react with my spirit to aid you automatically" Okami said as Kiba crossed necks for a final time with her. "I am not sorry I found you, in fact I am truly glad to have met you" Okami said a final time.

Pouncing over him and barking playfully she bade him to go on his way "take care you big fur ball" Issun said as he bounced on the end of Okami's nose, waving goodbye with his tiny arms.

Okami and Kiba twined their two white tails together in a last gesture before parting.

Giving a last regretful look at them, he hoped they could meet again, no matter how long it took them as he dived on in, and all went black.

A month later, four wolves was running across a barren landscape with a moon shining down on them, empowering them and giving them all a boost.

"Kiba...slowdown" a fat wolf said as the rest ran to catch up, all in good spirits.

"As wolves go, you are a strange one with that fur of yours, and even more strange in how you speak" a large grey wolf jibed at Kiba "a little too convenient when we was just starting to tire when the moon suddenly came out".

"How did you get those markings Kiba...they don't seem normal but it just feels soothing been round you" a red wolf who had an almost girlish like appearance and voice said to him.

"I don't know but..." Kiba trailed off as another white wolf flashed through his mind.

Shaking his head, he said "doesn't matter, come on lets go. Paradise awaits us" as he set off, looking at the sky with a wolf smile on his muzzle.

Back on the celestial plane, Okami watched on over them as Kiba and the wolves ran to their fate, a slightly swollen stomach as she thought fondly "your memory will live on through our young one, my love".


End file.
